Jareth and Damien
by Guchi-kouhai
Summary: SLASH! AU 25 short drabbles about Jareth and his love Damien. Gah, summaries are hard. This is from a roleplay I'm in. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This is my birthday/Christmas present for my friend Willow. We are in a Labyrinth rp together. I'm Jareth and she's Damien. Daimen is the Feline Prince and heir to the Feline Kingdom's throne. These are numbers 1-25 of a list of 100 things that I got from DA, it's soposed to be for drawings, but my art is my words, so I did it this way. Hope you all like!!

Oh..and yes I do not own Jareth (or anything else of the Laby) and Damien, Kaylanna and thier parent's belong to Willow-sama. And the Jareth I rp is very different then the on in the movie fyi.

**Jareth and Damien (for Willow-sama)**

1. Introduction – On quite days, Jareth can close his eyes and envision the first time he and Damien met. The time they were introduced when the cat was but a kit, and Jareth had to kneel down to shake the youngster's hand. Kaylanna and Damien had been so proud of the twins, and they were so cute, he can remember thinking. He can remember wondering what the kit with a brown tail and ears would be like when he grew up. Jareth smiles to himself as he remembers, if only he had known…

2. Love – Jareth can close his eyes and remember the whispered conversations, the feel of the cold stone pressed against his back, and the warmth of Damien's skin against his. And the only word that comes to mind is: love.

3. Light – Damien is light. The blood that runs through his veins is Seelie, light in all its glory. Well, as light as one can get in the Underground. And Jareth knows that they shouldn't be together in any sense of the word, and especially not the way they are, but he can't help it. He's tried not talking or separating himself from Damien, and it's only led himself into disaster. Damien is light, and Jareth is Dark and no mater what he does, opposites seem to attract.

4. Dark – Some days memories come flooding back to Jareth and he can't help but remember. He can close his eyes and there he is. Golden eyes glowing in the dark. The only things he can see in the black silhouette the moon makes by shining through the window behind the cat. Golden eyes flashing, staring into him. For some reason Jareth can trust those glowing eyes, and not trust anyone else he has ever known, and it doesn't make sense. Why should he trust a Seelie when he is an Unseelie of all things???

5. Seeking Solace – When days got to hard or trials too many he would run. Jareth King of Goblins, would stop time, and simply run away. Not that anyone would notice, time being stopped and all. He would often wander around, trying to find something, someone; anything, anyone that could comfort him. That is what brought him to Damien. He would appear and see just what the cat had been doing when Jareth had stop time. He would go up to the frozen cat the gently touch the brown streaked hair, shiver as he glanced at the molten gold eyes, and gently stroke the face of the unreachable. He would return home, somehow slightly better then before, and start again.

6. Break Away - When things turned so bad they couldn't handle it anymore, he and Damien decided to buy a house Aboveground. It wasn't that hard, forging the papers and using glamour on their id's. The hard thing was finding the right place and perfect house. Both of them agreed to somewhere in New England, and an Elizabethan house, but exactly where and what was hard. But they had to do it. Jareth remembers that they spent the better part of two months finding the place. But when they came to it, he remembers perfectly they way they had looked to each other and nodded. It was a smallish two story in a quiet neighborhood in a town big enough no one would notice they weren't home often, but not so big that they still didn't have woods behind them. It was their brake from reality, though the humans would have thought it the other way around. That always brought a small smile to Jareth's face.

7. Heaven – Sometimes Jareth wonders about the mortal idea of heaven. In the quiet moments after sex he thinks about it. Wonders about it. And than he realizes that Damien is an angel. Truly, the cat comforts him in any and every way. Making even the worse days good. He is a blessing, perfecting Jareth's horrible life. An angel, that's what Jareth has decided Damien is. An angel from heaven.

8. Innocence – Jareth remembers how the loneliness hit him like a hammer when the rumors of Damien's 'exploits' reached his ears. He hadn't seen the cat in years and he wondered if innocence still sparkled behind those eyes. Later, Jareth found out that it did. When they were alone for the first time Jareth could still see some of the innocence in the cat's eyes. It was gone when they woke up, and the Goblin King felt a small sort of pride when he saw that.

9. Drive – Jareth remembers the first time he showed Damien a car. The way he got so close to it, wondering what it was and what it would do. It was an old car, one made with iron. He couldn't get within five feet of the thing, but Damien…Damien could walk up and touch it. Jareth can remember shuddering and feeling weak when the boy he had fallen in love with could do one of the few things he couldn't. He can remember Damien wanting to drive the thing, childlike excitement in his eyes. He can remember smiling sadly and shaking his head, telling the cat that they needed to go.

10. Breathe Again – Sometimes when Jareth thinks about Damien; flashes of dark nights, rhythmic pounding and sweat soaked sheets come to him. He has to close his eyes and force the memory out if he is with people. But if he's not, Jareth will close his eyes and relive the memory. But either way, after the flashes of memory, he has to remind himself to breath again.

11. Memory – Jareth has memories of his past that haunt him. Most of the bad ones are from years when his father was still alive, or when he had made a foolish mistake or something. But one memory that haunts him is That Day. The day he realized he had feelings for that stupid cat. Contrary to popular belief, he never hated the cat from the moment he met him. He was annoying and still was for that matter, but he never hated the cat. It was early on in their relationship, when Jareth realized he was drawn to the cat. Not drawn the way he normally was to another fae; drawn by lust and the want of another fae's touch. No, this want was odd. Strange. And the fear and confusion, along with his self persecution from that day, still haunts him.

12. Insanity – Sometimes Jareth wonders if he's insane. Sometimes he wonders that somehow, someway, They are going to break him. Break him into the little pieces that his father so often threatened. He knows that the only reason he is still sane is Damien, but is afraid that if he told the cat, he would frighten him away. And Jareth doesn't know what he would do if Damien wasn't with him.

13. Misfortune – Jareth is older than Damien and he remembers and knew the King. Before he met Damien, or more like before he fell in love with the cat, he thought it had been misfortune that he was allies with the Feline Kingdom…but now? He embraces that misfortune, for it brought him his love.

14. Smile – Damien's smile, his real smile; not the one for when's he's joking or seducing you, but his smile of pure happiness spreads warmth through Jareth's body. Warming places in his heart he once thought dead. Jareth treasures this smile, because as often as the cat smiles, he sees it so rarely.

15. Silence – Jareth and Damien can sit in total silence and still be perfectly happy. It's something he read in a book once…that "only the old are able to sit next to one another and not say anything and still feel content." He smiles slightly as he remembers that, and smiles even wider at the cat's look as he smiles with no known reason.

16. Questioning – Jareth long ago stopped questioning things. Taking it all in stride and understanding it the fastest her could. But when that darn cat walked into his life, he started questioning things all over again. He couldn't understand why this had happened to him, why and how. Why seemed to start a countless amount of questions…questions he still has no answers for.

17. Blood – Everyone always says that he is Unseelie. No one realized that it's not true. Jareth is also Seelie. His mother was pure Seelie, but because of his father, no one remembers the fact that two types of magic flow in his blood. Everyone says he has turned his back on his magic his blood, when in face he has just embraced a different part of it. Hybrids are dangerous, that's what's got him so scared also, because who knows if he might just go nuts and kill everyone? Or brake and be the source of the Underground's end?

18. Rainbow – Rainbows remind Jareth of him. He's not quite sure why…but they do. Perhaps because they are seemingly spontaneous and magical, but actually have some sort of reason behind them. So very, very much, like his Damien.

19. Gray – Jareth woke up and for the first time had time to actually look in the mirror. What he saw scared him. Gray. He saw _gray._ There was a distinct problem with that. He was _fae_, and fae don't age. For the Labyrinth's sake the King of Fea was older than he was and looked younger!! Jareth pulled his hair back and saw his temples were graying slightly, you couldn't tell with his blond hair, but…the thought of it. _If Damien knew…oh how would that unpredictable cat react? Laugh at me for my worry or worry with me._ He gazed at the gray and then let his hair fall again._ Is my magic fading? Is that why the girls are getting through?..._

20. Fortitude – Sometimes Jareth felt like he had no fortitude for anything anymore, that it was slowly being drained out of him. That no matter how hard he tried, nothing would ever en, nothing would ever get done. And then Damien would come, and Jareth would realize that the cat _was_ his strength, not a weakness.

21. Vacation – Sometimes Jareth would dream of vacations, _real_ vacations, with Damien. Not just running away to the house…But like a trip to Japan, or a cruise or skiing in the Alps. Something romantic…something sweet…something…_human_.

22. Mother Nature – Jareth has always had an affinity for growing things because of his mother. He loves his hedge maze, not only because of the maze but also because he is surrounded by plants and growing things. It makes him feel alive, real, _there_. But he doesn't believe anyone to understand that.

23. Cat – Jareth only turns into his owl shape if he's certain that Damien won't show up, or he knows he has enough control that day, or he has to. Jareth loves Dee as a cat, but when he's an owl, it's hard to resist the urges. He can barely push the thought that he's _not supposed to eat this cat_ into the owl's small brain. And it never stays. So even though he loves his owl form…Jareth loves his Dee more.

24. No Time – Jareth rarely ever has the time for anything, and he finds that terribly ironic and annoyingly humorous. _He_, the controller of time, _has_ no time. But it's only happened recently. Recently the Labyrinth didn't spread the girls out as much, things seemed to be falling apart and…and…he had no _time_, and that scared Jareth more than he wanted to accept, let alone tell anyone. No time. Not for the goblins, or the servants, or the Harem girls, or Reu or Sky or other Kingdome business _because_ of the goblins, servants, girls, Kingdom things, Reu and Sky. No time for himself and least of all…the one person he wants to spend time with.

25. Trouble Lurking – Jareth knows something. It should make him scared and worried, but it doesn't. He knows that no matter how happy Damien makes him feel, there's trouble lurking around the corner. Jareth knows something dreadful. Something he won't ever tell Damien…Jareth knows that Damien will be his downfall.

* * *

**A/N: **#'s 5, 7, 8, 9, 13, 14 and 23 are the ones I like the most. 

(this one started out as Seeking Solace but evolved...so here, and extra one!!) Sometimes Jareth would wander the halls of his castle, annoyed with the goblins and the girls in the Harem. He would wander aimlessly around the castle his thoughts drifting. If no one was running the labyrinth, he would sometimes travel through the hedge maze part of it, wandering…wondering. His mind would sometimes always find it's way back to that annoying cat. The cat, that since Jareth had seen him grown, had unwittingly and un-welcomedly haunted his thoughts.

A quote that I love: Love is something not seen my mortal eyes. Nor is it tangible by unclean earthly hands. Love is just a feeling shared by two immortal hearts. That can never be broken through a life of tears. For love extends to greater spheres. Unknown


End file.
